GHOST: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR
by pame.30
Summary: Un destino no trazado, una unión que pasa más allá de lo impensable, el sufrió un accidente que lo tiene al borde de la muerte, su espíritu sale de su cuerpo y recorre por los lugares que siempre caminó sin darle importancia, hasta que la conoce a ella, la cual es su ángel y su luz en la oscuridad... pasen y lean esta otra historia...
1. Chapter 1

_Un destino no trazado, una unión que pasa más allá de lo impensable, el sufrió un accidente que lo tiene al borde de la muerte, su espíritu sale de su cuerpo y recorre por los lugares que siempre caminó sin darle importancia, hasta que la conoce a ella, la cual es su ángel y su luz en la oscuridad, un amor que sobre pasa lo impensable, más cuando el despierta de su sueño que casi podía haber sido para toda la eternidad._

_PERSONAJES: SESSHOMARU, AHOME, INUYASHA…._

_Espero que les guste._

GHOST: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR

INTRODUCCION…..

_Inu no Taisho un gran empresario de prestigio, dueño de una empresa poderosa a nivel mundial y reconocida por sus avances en la tecnología médica, electrónica y automotriz, pero también por su atractivo de buen porte, físico atleta, con una voz grave pero a la vez intimidante, con una particularidad genética en la familia, era que tenía los ojos de color dorado y su cabello color plateado, que solo se da solo en su familia particularmente en los hombres en su mayoría y raro en las mujeres, particularmente tiene dos hijos de matrimonios distintos, el mayor Sesshomaru Taisho vicepresidente de las empresas Taisho Corp y mano derecha de su padre, también dueño de un físico tallado a mano, piel blanca, estatura alta como su padre, cabello largo más abajo de su cintura, ojos dorados pero fríos y de voz grave, el otro su medio hermano Inuyasha Taisho, un genio en la tecnología e ingeniero en mecánica automotriz, también es uno de los encargado del área de mecánica y diseño de los vehículos exclusivos y a escala que hacia la empresa, como los otros dos dueño de una belleza de los Taisho, un poco más bajo de estatura que su padre y hermano, pero tenía su atractivo físico y legado de su familia, lo malo que tenía era una atracción muy fuerte con el sexo opuesto, ósea un mujeriego de primera, lo mismo era su hermano mayor, solo que este era más discreto y no se mostraba a la luz pública, expertos en la seducción y también maestros del sexo (N/A: creo que exagero un poquito jejeje, bueno sigamos con la historia)._

_Bueno como decía, los dos son excelentes hermanos aunque sean de madres distintas, Inu no Taisho se volvió a casar cuando Sesshomaru tenía 5 años, ya que el quedo viudo porque su primera esposa Irazure murió en un accidente de tránsito dos años antes, ahora su esposa actual Izayoi y madre de Inuyasha, acogió a Sesshomaru como su propio hijo y casi dos años después nació el que ya conocemos (N/A: este hombre no pierde tiempo en emparejarse, ya sé de donde estos dos sacaron lo seductores), los dos eran muy buenos en los negocios, nunca desaprovechaban la oportunidad para entablar nuevas alianzas o de sacar de circulación a la competencia, pero ambos eran bien unidos pero a la hora de buscar mujeres para saciar sus bajos instintos, eran verdaderos rivales utilizando sus encantos para cortejarlas y por su puesto llevarlas a la cama, claro con los debidos resguardos para no dejar descendencia de manera irresponsable, ya que solo lo harían con la mujer que realmente los amasen por lo que son y no por la fama y el dinero que ostentaban. _

_Hasta que ambos conocen a dos mujeres que entran en sus vidas, la primera Kikyo Sukino una mujer de alta clase y de una belleza que a cualquier mujer envidiaría, pelo largo y liso, tez blanca, piernas largas, de cuerpo bien formando, con una mirada fría y calculadora, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y esa meta fue el corazón de Inuyasha Taisho, la otra era Kagura Tomoeda, dueña de una de las empresas de modelos "The Stars Model's" y de alta costura más famosa de Europa y Asia, con una figura de envidia, cabello castaño oscuro rizado, piel blanca, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos color rubí, la cual se encargó de conquistar el corazón frio e indomable de Sesshomaru Taisho, aunque esta última pareja con el correr del tiempo su relación no era de las mejores, ante la sociedad eran la mejor pareja que se tenga historia y con un compromiso de matrimonio anunciado hace unos dos meses, pero en la intimidad se había originado la distancia que, después de que el chico descubriera una infidelidad de su pareja, las cosas se fueron poniendo al rojo vivo, hasta que un accidente grave y la llegada de una joven cambiara el destino de estos dos hermanos sino también el de ella, de las cuales uno en su inconciencia corporal pero en lo espiritual descubrirá lo que es el amor verdadero, mientras que otro por parte de la obsesión y de adjudicarse una conquista más, también descubrirá el amor, aunque no todo lo que se adquiere a modo de seducción se quede para siempre. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un poco corto pero es para empezar y ver si les gusta este nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2 DESCUBRIENDO UN ENGAÑO Y UN AC

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, aunque un poco corto, a contar de este capítulo y los siguientes habrá parte en las que relatan los personajes principales y quien les habla, con ello para hacerlo mas interesante, a todos aquellos que leen mi otra historia y siguen con esta, me dejen sus mensajes para saber si les gusta o lo dejo en el camino.

Ahora el que da inicio a esto es el sexy y por cierto, elegante-serio, nuestro Sesshomaru, pero al final tendrá un accidente grave y que da comienzo a la historia, bueno... los aburro mas y a leer¡.

**_DESCUBRIENDO UN ENGAÑO Y UN ACCIDENTE FATAL_**

**_POV SESSHOMARU….._**

_\- Me encontraba en mi oficina viendo los pormenores de la empresa y demás pendientes, pero aunque quería seguir con mis actividades, mi mente no me lo permitía, mi concentración era nula provocando con ello una molestia, todo porque, se originó que la mujer que dice ser mi prometida ha actuado de manera extraña….._

**_Inicio flash…._**

_Todo esto comenzó hace menos de un mes cuando empezó con salidas extrañas así como las llamadas, su actitud era nerviosa, era como si algo ocultara, le pregunte que pasaba respondiéndome que eran asuntos de su empresa, que tenía que entregar diseños o que se yo, hasta que un día, mientras ella estaba en el baño tomando una ducha, después de bueno….. Ustedes saben, de una buena y cansadora sesión de sexo, sonó el tono de mensaje en su celular de un número desconocido, como vi que ella demoraba en salir, decidí ver lo que decía (N/A: La curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso al perro, jejeje), lo que decía me dejo completamente helado __**"hola mi amor, te espero con ansias para hacerte mía nuevamente, pasare a verte en la tarde, besos",**__ mi sangre hirvió como nunca, como era posible que a menos de un mes de casarnos, me estaba viendo la cara de imbécil, sin decir más Salí de la habitación tomando algo de ropa y me fui a la habitación de huéspedes y ahí tome una ducha rápida, saliendo posteriormente del departamento._

**_Fin del flash_**_…._

_Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido del teléfono de mi despacho me saco de mi distracción, era la llamada de un investigador privado que había contratado más o menos dos semanas y que de manera rápida, me entrego todo un informe detallado de lo que __**MI**__ prometida hacía, ante ello atendí la llamada telefónica….. _

_\- __**Aló Sr. Taisho?-**__ pregunto el investigador al teléfono- le tengo noticias de su prometida._

_\- __**Dígame qué noticias me tiene**__\- le respondí – __**espero que sea algo bueno**__._

_\- __**Bueno…**__ \- un minuto de silencio - __**Es mejor que venga al departamento de ella**__\- "lo sabía" me dije mentalmente, pero fue breve ya que el investigador siguió hablando - __**como usted sospechaba, no está sola en estos momentos, el sujeto llego a las 14:17 horas y acompaña a su prometida hace más de dos horas**__\- terminó de darme su reporte._

_\- __**Muchas gracias señor Takeda**__ – le respondí dándole las gracias, poco usual en mi - __**recibirá su pago a su cuenta bancaria, en estos momentos me dirijo hacia allá **__\- termine la llamada y Salí de la empresa, le indique a mi secretaria que hiciera un deposito a una cuenta bancaria, que era del detective privado que contrate, para luego retirarme._

_Mientras me dirigía a gran velocidad en mi lamborgini gallardo del año, mi cabeza daba vueltas de cómo era posible que me estuviera pasando esto a mí, ¡RAYOS¡ esta maldita me las va a pagar, mientras seguía mi viaje coloque el alta voz de mi celular y llame a su número telefónico, la cual después de varios minutos me contesto._

_\- __**A-Aló?-**__pregunto con voz agitada._

_-__**Aló Kagura?, soy yo Sesshomaru**__\- le respondí - __**quería avisarte que demorare en llegar, tuve un imprevisto de último momento así que no me esperes en casa**__ – le dije sin sospechar la muy perra que iba directo a su casa._

_-__**N-no te preocupes amor, tus negocios son importantes, más si tienes que tener ese acuerdo con los norteamericanos **__\- hablo del otro lado y fue en eso que sentí el quejido de alguien más, así que le pregunte qué estaba haciendo._

_\- __**Amor dime, estás sola?, creí escuchar algo y además estas algo agitada**__ \- le pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, apretando mis manos en el volante de mi auto._

_-__**N-si….estoy sola….lo….lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un poco de ejercicio para mantener mi figura**__ – respondió - __**tu sabes que no quiero subir de peso**__ \- tratándome de convencerme, pero no le creí en su respuesta ya que una pequeña risa y lo que parecían ser besos se escuchaban del otro lado._

_-__**Muy bien, te veo más tarde, ahora tengo que irme **__\- finalice la llamada y tire el teléfono al interior del auto - __**!MALTIDA PUTA RAMERA!, NADIE SE BURLA DE SESSHOMARU TAISHO¡ **__\- grite ante la rabia que sentía en ese momento, golpeando fuertemente el volante._

_Después de unos minutos llegue a su casa, dejando el auto en el estacionamiento y subiendo al ascensor, menos mal que traía consigo la llave que ella misma me dio de su departamento y sigilosamente entre en ella, lo que encontré me hirvió la sangre, en la mesa de centro había dos copas con champagne a medio consumir y desde allí hasta el dormitorio, unas prendas de vestir tanto de ella como el de su amante, así que seguí mi camino sigiloso hasta el dormitorio y allí, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y sobre la cama estaban esos dos fornicando, me quede paralizado sin poder moverme, viendo como ese imbécil estaba sobre Kagura estaban… estaban, no…..no pude, no puede aguantar más, así que de una patada abrí la puerta bruscamente, azotándose esta contra la pared haciendo que esos dos dieran un salto y se quedaran mirando hacia la puerta, ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma._

_Después de verme se separaron, quedando ambos a cada lado de la cama, Kagura se levantó presurosa tomando una bata para cubrir su desnudes, en cambio el maldito se quedó en la cama, mirándome con una leve sonrisa de burla en su rostro, no aguante más y me fui contra él, tomándolo por el cuello comenzando a asfixiándolo y a la vez golpeándolo en el rostro, mientras que la maldita trataba de quitarme de encima._

_\- __**SESSHOMARU, DEJALO NO LO GOLPEES¡, YA BASTA¡**__\- decía mientras me tiraba para salir de la cama._

_\- __**DIME HACE CUANTO¡…..HACE CUANTO TIEMPO TE ACUESTAS CON MI PROMETIDA DESGRACIADO¡ **__\- gritaba encolerizado y seguía golpeándolo - __**CONTESTAAA¡**__. _

_\- __**Su-suel-suéltame maldito….N-no ten-tengo por qué responderte**__ \- me respondió el muy desgraciado, logrando soltarse de mi agarre a duras penas- __**Además cof…cof…cof….ella no….cof..cof..cof…no ha recibido nin-ninguna queja por ello **__\- con un tono de sarcasmo._

_\- __**CALLAAATEEEE¡ **__\- grite y lo golpe tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente en la cama, mientras que Kagura me quita de esta y comienza a gritarme._

_\- __**QUE TE PASA SESSHOMARU¡, PORQUE LO GOLPEASTE¡ **__\- me comenzó a gritar y tomándome del brazo sacándome de encima de su amante._

_En mi arranque de furia que tenía, la tome por el cuello y la tire hacia la pared, no entendía razones, ya no escuchaba, mi visión se nublaba por momentos, causando que mis ojos ámbar se tiñera en la parte blanca de rojo, mientras que ella trataba de soltarse de mi agarre._

_\- __**Suel- suéltame…..por…por favor **__\- con lágrimas y temblando de miedo, tratando de soltarse de mis manos – __**suéltame….. por favor…. Sesshomaru**__ – me suplicaba._

_\- __**PORQUE¡ …DIME PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE DE ESTA MANERA¡ **__\- le grite en su cara - __**NO ESTAS SATISFECHA CON LO QUE TE HE DADO?, QUE BUSCAS PLACER CON OTRO, EH¡?**__\- seguía sosteniendo mis manos en sus hombros, comenzando a sacudirla con brusquedad._

_\- __**Aaacchhh…suéltame, me….me lastimas….aaahhh**__ \- dio un grito al soltarla y caer al suelo._

_\- __**AHORA DIME…QUE PRETENDES EH?**__ \- seguía encolerizado y respirando agitadamente, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

_\- __**Por favor déjame explicarte lo que pa…..**__\- trato de acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo, ya que no deje que hablara, no quería escucharla ni tampoco que se me acercara._

_\- __**CALLATE¡, no quiero oírte¡, no quiero que te me acerques, me repugnas **__\- la aparte de mi lado empujándola._

_\- __**Amor no me apartes de ti, te amo **__\- rogaba entre lágrimas y tratando de abrazarme._

_\- __**AMOR?...MMMMM…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**__ \- comienzo a reírme - __**como puedes ser tan hipócrita kagura, te acabo de ver revolcándote con ese imbécil en tu cama y me dices AMOR?, por favor, ni siquiera te crees lo que dices **__\- le respondí con sarcasmo._

_\- __**Y QUÉ PIENSAS HACER EH?, TU TAMPOCO ERES UNA BLANCA PALOMA**__ \- respondió con rabia - __**TÚ TAMBIÉN ME ERES INFIEL, CUANTAS VECES TE VI COQUETEANDO O INSINUANDO A LAS ZORRAS QUE SE TE ACERCABAN **__\- con sus puños apretados._

_\- __**En primer lugar no soy infiel**__ – afirme en mi dicho - __**antes cuando era libre, no me resistía a estar con una mujer en mi cama para saciarme, pero cuando jure que al casarme, no habría otra en mi lecho que mi esposa**__ – le respondí ante su interrogatorio -, __**pero que te crees en reprochar?**__\- ._

_Ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, el aire me asfixiaba, no quería verla, así que me dispuse a salir de la habitación, la cual fui detenido por ella._

_\- __**Adonde crees que vas?, todavía no hemos terminado **__\- sujetándome del brazo._

_\- __**Suéltame Kagura, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar **__\- la mire fríamente, percatándome que su mano que me sujetaba, llevaba el anillo de compromiso, así que en un rápido movimiento se lo quite de su dedo._

_\- __**DEVUELVEME ESO ES MIO¡ **__\- me grito tratando de quitármelo._

_\- __**Así que lo quieres de vuelta? pues, mira lo que hago con el**__ \- lo tire por la ventana del departamento- con eso queda cancelado nuestro compromiso, no quiero verte más sucia ramera, dale tus placeres al imbécil que tienes en tu cama- ante ello sentí una cachetada en mi cara._

_-__**TU…TU….BASTARDOOOOO¡, NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTO SE TERMINE, TU ERES MIOOOO¡**__\- seguía gritándome, mientras que yo seguía inmutable, luego me di cuenta que el amante estaba recuperando la conciencia._

_-__**Yo no tengo dueña, así que quédate con ese**__ \- apuntando a la cama - __**yo me largo de aquí, hasta nunca KA-GU-RA **__\- Salí de ese odio lugar, pese a lo gritos de esa puta._

_Mi rabia seguía, no podía salir de la humillación a que fui objeto, así que Salí del estacionamiento a gran velocidad, me olvidaría de todo, del compromiso, de todo lo que me recuerde a esa repugnante mujer, buscare placeres en alguna cama y a beber, luego de diré a mi padre y hermano (aunque no tengo porque), del termino de esta relación._

**_POV DE LA NARRADORA (ósea yo)…._**

_Salió raudo y veloz por la avenida, pasándose por alto las señales de tránsito, Sesshomaru no prestaba atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, no quería recordar el trago amargo que tuvo que pasar, así que llego hasta un pub muy concurrido de la ciudad y que era el lugar preferido por él, ya que el dueño del local lo conocía bastante y le tenía un lugar especial para sus encuentros íntimos, ocasión que no paso por alto, luego de estar en la sección vip, bebiendo cuanto trago tomo, luego de ello no falto la placentera compañía, saciándose en ese lugar de todos su bajos instintos, de sus frustración y toda su angustia que le afectaba._

_Después de toda actividad y con unos tragos demás en el cuerpo, camino tambaleante a su automóvil subiéndose a este, lo encendió y salió otra vez rápido por las calles de la ciudad, otra vez pasando por alto las señales de tránsito, hasta que en un cruce de calles, un semáforo en rojo le alertaba a su detención, quien no acordes a sus sentidos no quiso acatar, causando con ello que, a la velocidad que iba, colisiono contra otro automóvil y con ello perdiera el control, para terminar su loca carrera contra una muralla._

_Los equipos de emergencias llegaron después de unos minutos y rápidamente prestaron los primeros auxilios al vehículo que había colisionado Sesshomaru, que por suerte, sus ocupantes solo tenían contusiones menores, no así el, que tuvo que ser sacado por bomberos de entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que fue un lujoso auto, siendo asistido por paramédicos para controlar un paro cardiaco que estaba sufriendo, siendo subido a una ambulancia y llevado en estado grave hasta la clínica central. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_TAAAAATTANNNNNN..._

_Se que me querrán matar con esto, pero así empieza..._

_No se olviden de dejarme sus queridos reiwers, como ya saben con sus criticas constructivas o destructivas, y también veré si puedo subir el siguiente capitulo antes que se me terminen mis vacaciones y si no, les pido un poco de paciencia._


	3. Chapter 3 UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA

_Hace tiempo que tenia esta historia, mas o menos un año, la voy a continuar en paralelo con otra, aunque se me ponga cuesta arriba en seguirla, solo espero que le den una oportunidad y que la apoyen en su continuación._

_Los personajes no son míos, pero esta historia es realmente mía..._

**_UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA_**

**_POV NARRADORA….._**

_Una ambulancia iba rauda hasta la clínica central, llevando en el interior a un Sesshomaru mal herido e inconsciente, en el centro de urgencia un equipo médico lo esperaba para ser atendido a la brevedad, una vez que el vehículo de emergencia llegó hasta el acceso de pacientes críticos, unos paramédicos y enfermeras iban corriendo por los pasillos hasta la sala de cirugías, en ella otros auxiliares y médicos se preparaban para la operación que se haría para salvarle la vida._

_En la sala de urgencias era un caos, todos estaban al pendiente de salvar la vida del hijo de uno de los empresario más importantes del país de Japón y reconocido a nivel mundial, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para estabilizarlo y de operar las graves fracturas y demás lesiones que este padecía, mientras que en las afueras habían varios medios de comunicación, enterados del terrible accidente y saber de los pormenores de su estado._

_Mientras tanto ya avanzada la madrugada, un vehículo de la policía se estacionaba en la entrada principal de la mansión Taisho, dos policías se bajan y llegan a la puerta de la gran casona, después de llamar unos minutos, son atendidos por la ama de llaves que en ese momento se encontraba cubierta con una bata de levantar, los policías le pidieron hablar con el dueño de casa sobre un asunto de suma importancia, respondiendo ésta que el señor se encontraba fuera del país atendiendo asuntos de la empresa y que le seguía era su hijo mayor, ambos agentes guardaron silencio por varios minutos, hasta que uno de ellos habló._

_\- __**Discúlpenos que seamos un poco insistentes señora, pero es de suma urgencia hablar con el Sr. Taisho o con alguien de su familia **__\- insistió el policía._

_\- __**Vera señor**__\- habló la anciana - __**yo soy Kaede, la ama de llaves y la persona de más confianza del amo Taisho, así que si me puede informar lo que está pasando **__– manifestó la ama de llaves._

_Ambos policías se miraron unos a otros, como buscando la manera de dar la noticia, aunque esta sea la más terrible que puedan entregar._

_\- __**Muy bien señora**__ – dijo uno de ellos – __**Me presento soy el Inspector Andreu Takeshi y mi compañero es el detective Paul Lee**__ \- un momento de silencio antes de hablar- __**lo que tengo que decirle es delicado, ha ocurrido un accidente gravísimo hace una hora y media, el asunto es que el joven Sesshomaru Taisho participo en un accidente de tránsito, esto ocurrió mientras conducía a alta velocidad, pasando por alto varias señales y en un cruce no respeto una luz roja y lamentablemente colisionó a otro vehículo, que por fortuna los ocupantes solo resultaron con algunas contusiones, no así el joven Taisho, que termino su loca carrera contra un muro de un edificio, su estado crítico, tuvo que ser sacado entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que fue su auto y en estos momentos se encuentra en la clínica central, lo agravante de ello es que conducía en estado de ebriedad y …..**__\- no pudo seguir hablando el agente ante el grito y el llanto de la ama de llaves._

**_\- NO MI NIÑO SESSHOMARU¡, NOOO POR DIOS¡_**_\- cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar._

_En eso llega el mayordomo que, por los gritos de Kaede la ama de llaves, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el hall principal donde esta ella y dos policías que la estaban consolando._

_\- __**Pero Kaede que te pasa mujer?**__\- mirando a los agentes __**\- Buenas noches señores policías, pero me podrían decir que paso para que ella este así?, que fue lo que le dijeron**__\- pregunto el mayordomo._

_\- __**Bueno vera señor…señor **__– dudaba el policía en cómo hablarle - __**Mioga!**__\- respondió el mayordomo - __**vera señor Mioga, estábamos hablando con su ama de llaves que necesitábamos hablar con urgencia con el señor Taisho y por lo que se ve, él no está en el país **__\- hablo el agente - __**lo que pasa es que el joven Taisho ha sufrió un accidente grave de tránsito y estamos aquí para avisar a algún familiar, pero parece que esta solamente ustedes dos **__\- terminó diciendo el policía._

_Mioga tenía su ojos abiertos casi fuera de órbita, después de unos minutos logro reaccionar y le dijo a los policías que le avisaría a otro integrante de la familia y que estaba durmiendo en su habitación, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de la mansión, con la intención de avisar al hijo menor de los Taisho, quien se había despertado ante el alboroto de hace un rato, por ello se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, dejando a su novia en la cama y que esta estaba dormida después de bueno… ya se sabe cómo para dar detalles, salió de su habitación cubriéndose con una bata, somnoliento se encuentra con Mioga en el pasillo y que este se dirigía justamente a su habitación. _

**_POV INUYASHA….._**

_Estaba en mi habitación con mi amada kikyo, ambos dormíamos después de una buena sesión de sexo, de la cual me gusta y mucho, no es que sea un santo y casto, tampoco voy a mentir que he sido infiel, lo reconozco, aunque no lo voy a andar divulgando por ahí, bueno como decia….. estaba en la amplia cama de mi habitación abrazados y recuperando fuerzas, no paso mucho para que mi sueño se volviera profundo, hasta que escuche un grito y después un llanto, aun somnoliento tanteo en busca del interruptor de la lámpara que estaba en mi velador y lo encendí, las 04:53 de la madrugada, quien mierda era que¡?, a esa hora hacia escándalo y más con ese bullicio, puse atención ya con el sueño desvelado, me percate que era mi nana la que estaba llorando y estos venían desde la entrada principal, ante la curiosidad me levante y me coloque el pantalón de mi pijama y una bata, en eso mi novia que dormía a mi lado despertó. _

**_\- Buaaahhh_**_, que sucede amor? porque tanto escándalo- me pregunto somnolienta._

_\- __**No lo sé cariño, pero voy a averiguarlo**__ \- le respondí- __**sigue durmiendo que voy a ver qué pasa si**__ \- le di un beso corto en los labios._

_\- __**No creo que pueda dormir, ya que escucho los llantos de una mujer y vienen desde la entrada **__\- me respondió - __**si quieres te adelantas, yo me pongo algo y te sigo**__ \- termino dándome un beso y Salí de la habitación._

_Mientras iba por el pasillo vi a Mioga que venía de manera agitada hacia mí, al ver su rostro pálido supuse que algo bueno no era, algo extraño de albergo, un escalofrío subió por mi espalda haciendo que mi estómago se apretara y un temor me invadió, trate de poner mi cara de indiferencia como siempre, aunque por dentro mi angustia iba creciendo._

_-__**Mioga que sucede? porque tanto alboroto haya abajo y más a estas altas horas de la noche**__ \- le reclame por sido haber despertado tan noche._

_-__**A-amo Inu-Inuyasha….. a-ha ocurrido algo terrible**__ \- me dijo el mayordomo - __**s-su…su her-hermano…..**_

_-__**¿Qué le paso a ese idiota?**__ \- pregunte sarcásticamente - __**de seguro se ha metido en un lio otra vez**__ \- respondí con indiferencia._

_\- __**El….su hermano…. Ha…ha…t-te…ha tenido un accidente grave y la…po…policía esta abajo y….**__\- me respondió._

_Yo no lo podía creer, no…no entendía las palabras de Mioga, el idiota y detestable de mi hermano en estado grave por un accidente, no…..no pude contenerme y Salí de mi habitación rumbo hacia la sala, ahí estaban los policías junto a la ama de llaves, quienes las estaban consolando, y esos al darse cuenta de mi llegada, se quedaron mirándome sin decir alguna palabra._

_El policía me miro de extraña, no me iba a quedar sin saber qué demonios le había pasado a mi hermano, pero tenía derecho a saber que le había pasado al idiota ese, el ejemplo de la familia decía mi padre, pero ahora, esta en un hospital sin saber qué diablos le había pasado, así que me acerque a ellos y de la manera más amable que pude, les pedí explicaciones que había pasado._

_\- __**Buenas noches **__– salude seriamente, aunque por dentro me moría de nervios por saber que pasaba._

_\- __**Buenas noches joven Taisho**__ \- me saludo uno de los policías – __**seré breve, pero le diré que fue lo que paso, y así fue como el policía me relato lo que había sucedió, Sesshomaru había estado en un bar bebiendo como condenado, y luego se subió a su vehículo conduciendo a alta velocidad, para terminar chocando contra otro - **__ ¡Dios!, todavía seguían las palabras del policía en mi cabeza y de las imágenes que se me formaron, subí corriendo a mi dormitorio, me cambie de ropa, con todo el alboroto desperté a Kikyo y mientras me vestía le relate lo que había sucedido, ahora ambos nos dirigimos al hospital central, estaba en un manojo de nervios, apenas nos estacionamos Salí rápido hacia la recepción y pregunté por mi hermano, no es que me preocupe o sí?, bueno, la verdad que sí y mucho, no sabía que sería de mi padre y la empresa, pero es mi hermano después de todo, lo que me angustio mas es que estaba en el quirófano operándolo para salvarle la vida, ya que quedo muy grave en el accidente y hacían lo posible para salvarlo, la noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, tuve que respirar para calmarme, a pesar de gritarle a la pobre enfermera que me estaba hablan, Kykio estaba conmigo, pero más me angustiaba al tener que llamar a mi padre que, por negocios, estaba en una junta de la empresa en Estados Unidos y que también haría una gira a Sudamérica, no podía hablar así que le pedí a mi novia que llamara a Totosai, la mano derecha y amigo cercano a la familia, así que me senté en la sala de espera a saber de los resultados._

**_POV DE KYKIO….._**

_No lo podía creer cuando Inuyasha me había dicho lo que le había pasado a su hermano, Sesshomaru, el hombre frio y calculador, hombre fuerte en los negocios y también un galán para las mujeres, admito que me gustaba en un principio, pero su actitud tan a veces altanera me dejo un trago amargo pero lo admiro, pero ahora estaba en una sala de cirugías siendo operado para salvarle la vida, pero que ocurrió para que haya terminado así?, habrá tenido alguna pelea con Kagura?, no digo que seamos amigas ya que la encuentro una oportunista e interesada, pero hemos tenido un par de conversiones que me hicieron cambiar su manera de ser._

_Tratando de calmarme y calmar a Inuyasha, respire profundo y llame al número del amigo de su padre, como se llama?, a si Totosai, solo espero que me conteste, ya que por las horas de diferencia ya tendrían que estar él y el Sr. Taisho en reunión, espere un rato el tono de la llamada para que me contestara, la cual no respondió, intente un par de veces y nada pasaba, con el correr de los minutos me comencé a angustiar ya que Inuyasha se estaba impacientando al darse cuenta que no me contestaba, luego de varios intentos logre comunicarme y así fue como me pude contactar y que dar la amarga noticia… _

_-__**Aló? Sr. Totosai?, habla Kikyo, sé que están en una reunión importante, pero tengo que dar un comunicado de suma importancia….**_

**_POV DE TOTOSAI….._**

_Nos encontrábamos Inu Taisho y yo en New York para reunirnos con unos ejecutivos de esa ciudad, nuestro fin, expandir las empresas Taisho Corp y de formar nuevas alianzas, mientras nos encontrábamos en la sala de juntas viendo los puntos a favor y/o en contra, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, al principio se me había olvidado colocarlo en silencio o apagarlo, pero opte por lo primero, ya que por ser la mano derecha de mi amigo y de ver también como iba la empresa en Japón, que estaban en manos de Sesshomaru, no podía apagarlo ya que tendría la furia de los mil demonios por parte de ese muchacho temperamental, mientras seguía la reunión nuevamente volvió a entrar esa llamada insistente por la vibración de mi móvil, así que excusándome a Taisho y los presentes, salí de la sala y vi el número que llamaba, me sorprendió que era el número telefónico de Inuyasha, así que la conteste pero me extrañó la voy del otro lado._

_-__**Aló?**__ \- llevándole la sorpresa de quien me contesto sea una mujer._

_-__**Aló? Sr. Totosai?, habla Kikyo, sé que están en una reunión importante, pero tengo que dar un comunicado de suma importancia….**_

_Kikyo?, aso, la novia del joven Inuyasha, ¿pero qué querrá?, lo que llamo la atención fue de eso que un comunicado de importancia, al decirme esas palabras note que algo no iba bien, así que pregunte que pasaba._

_Después de que ella me relatara lo sucedido, no sabía qué hacer, pero tuve que esperar unos momentos a que terminara la reunión y me acerque al Sr. Taisho, no hallaba las palabras necesarias para darle la terrible noticia que su primogénito Sesshomaru estaba en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, así que una vez que entre en la oficina me quede mirando fijamente a Inu No Taisho que estaba en ese momento hablando con unos socios, al ver mi mirada se excusó y se acercó a mí, no tuve más remedio que hablarle y decirle la verdad._

_-__**Ocurre algo Totosai?**__ \- me pregunto con voz seria._

**_\- Amo, tengo algo que decirle_**_ – __le respondí – __**he recibo un llamado de Japón, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente ya que ha ocurrido un accidente grave.**_

_-__**Que es lo que sucede?**__ – me pregunta más serio de lo habitual._

_\- __**Recibí llamado de Kikyo, la novia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y esta grave en el hospital central de Tokio**__ – dije seriamente._

_En mis años que trabajo para la cabeza del Clan Taisho, nunca había visto la angustia en sus ojos y lo pálido de su rostro, sin más, tuvimos que cancelar las otras reuniones y conferencias que teníamos en New York. Partimos ese mismo día en el jet privado rumbo a Japón, el silencio que reinaba en ese momento no cabía ningún alfiler, era demasiado tengo, mas Inu No Taisho que se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y lo que nunca había visto era los leves lamentos y sollozos que tenía en ese momento, por primera vez lo vi quebrarse ante el temor de perder a uno de sus hijos. _

**_POV NARRADORA…._**

_Todo era un gran hermetismo, Sesshomaru Taisho estaba en la UCI del Hospital de Tokio entre la vida y la muerte, los médicos eso sí, lograron estabilizarlo lo más que pudieron, pero lamentablemente éste entro en un coma profundo y estaba conectado a un ventilador mecánico que lo mantenía con vida, su destino era incierto, nadie sabía si se recuperaría, los médicos le dieron detalles a Inu No Taisho de las múltiples fracturas además de una inflamación severa en el cerebro que lo tenían en ese estado, no sabían si sobreviviría o terminaría con secuelas, solo un milagro lo traería de vuelta y ese era lo que más anhelaba más, él y su segunda esposa Izayoi miraban por una ventana de como unas máquinas, tubos y unas bolsas con sustancias extrañas, estaban todos conectados al cuerpo inerte de Sesshomaru, los sonidos de la máquina que marcaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón estaban ahí, él no podía ver a su hijo en ese estado y lloro por primera vez, no podía creer que su hijo mayor terminara así, rogaba en su interior que un milagro ocurriera y, aunque estuviera que esperar un tiempo, solo Dios sabía lo que tenía preparado y más de algo el destino tenía preparado para esta familia._

**_TRES MESES DESPUES…_**

_Sesshomaru seguía igual, su estado no había mejorado pero tampoco había empeorado, las noticias de los medios locales y también internacional, seguían cada paso en la evolución de éste, señalaban que aún seguía en coma y que se esperaba que los pronósticos médicos dieran alguna novedad, pero siempre era lo mismo, el aún seguía en ese estado y de que las probabilidades que se recuperase eran nulas, llegaron a especular de una posible desconexión del respirador mecánico que mantenía con vida a Sesshomaru, esto llego a oídos de la familia Taisho causando la angustia de los demás y el enojo del líder del clan, en una conferencia de prensa Inu No Taisho hablo con los medios de comunicación._

_-__**Sr. Taisho, es verdad que van a desconectar a su hijo Sesshomaru?**__ – hablo un periodista, a lo que Inu No Taisho respondió._

_\- __**Mi hijo sigue inconsciente, pero estable, aun esperamos su evolución, tenemos la fe que se recupere**__ – respondió serio el empresario._

_\- __**Es posible que si despertarse podría quedar con secuelas, ¿No ha optado mejor por desconectarlo y ahorrar su sufrimiento?**__ – habló otro periodista, causando la molestia completa quien menos se esperaba de unos de los integrantes de la familia Taisho._

_-__**¡ENTIENDALO BIEN MALDITA SEA!, ¡A MI HERMANO JAMAS, ENTIENDAN, JAMAS LO VOY A CONDENAR A MUERTE!, ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE DECIR IMBECILIDADES Y MEJOR RETIRENCE DE ESTE LUGAR!**__ – respondió un irritado Inuyasha que era calmado por su madre._

_-__**Hijo por favor cálmate, no es bien perder la compostura**__ – le dijo su madre Izayoi, aunque no era la madre de Sesshomaru, se ganó la confianza del joven desde que era pequeño y lo ha querido como si fuera propio._

_En eso Inu No Taisho con su semblante serio y frio como nunca, se dirigió a los periodistas y dio su última entrevista antes de dejar zanjado el tema._

_-__**Ya han oido a mi hijo Inuyasha, no voy a tolerar ninguna especulación que voy a desconectar a mi hijo**__ – respondió._

_En otra parte de la ciudad, una pelinegra llega a un departamento amplio y con algunos muebles, allí se notaba que su antiguo dueño era una persona exagerada en la elegancia y de las cosas finas, ella examinaba las habitaciones y de lo espacioso que eran, estaba convencida que este sería un lugar temporal mientras pudiera comprar uno departamento nuevo, no le dio importancia de que una familia rica pusiera en los anuncios económicos arrendar una propiedad como esta, pero nada más llamo y aceptaron su solicitud._

_-__**Bien señorita Higurashi, está conforme con el departamento? **__– le hablo un hombre vestido formal que era el corredor de propiedades._

_-__**Si me encanta**__ – respondió la joven – __**aunque no entiendo como una propiedad como está la arrienden tan barato, el algo ilógico no cree?**_

_El hombre carraspeo un momento y se arregló el nudo de su corbata, no podía dar mayor información de la casa ni el propietario de esta._

_\- __**Lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo darle esa información**__ – respondió el hombre –__** solo le puedo decir que, según en el contrato, no va a pagar por vivir acá, solo pagara los gastos comunes de la propiedad, ya que solo estará aquí por un tiempo limitado.**_

_Los ojos de Kagome casi le salen de sus orbitas al escuchar esas palabras, no entendía como alguien ponía un anuncio de arriendo y que después se tratara que solo debía cuidarla, después de salir de su asombro y conformarse con las palabras del corredor de propiedades, firmo el documento y se dispuso a recorrer con más calma. Una escalera que había al fondo del pasillo iba hasta la azotea, por curiosidad subió por ella y lo que encontró la dejo con la boca abierta, un hermoso invernadero que tenía las más bellas y exquisitas flores y plantas, algunas estaban marchitas casi secas, por lo que la persona que vivió en ese lugar era amante de las plantas, se decidió a cuidarlas y además indagar en ese secreto que albergaba la familia Taisho, ya que el contrato estaba a nombre de un tal Inu No Taisho y ella Kagome Higurashi, mirando por una ventana el momento en que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pensaba quien era la persona que ocupo ese lugar meses atrás._

_No olviden de dejar sus reviews y saber que les pare_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo..._


End file.
